SCP-239
Summary SCP-239 appears to be an 8-year-old girl, 1 meter in height and 20 kilograms in weight. Subject has shoulder-length blond hair. Upon closer inspection, the subject's eyes "shimmer" a gray-green shade. Subject seems to emit a previously undiscovered form of radiation. These waves seem to be harmless in low concentrations but in higher concentrations they could break down matter on a subatomic level. SCP-239 seemingly has the ability to do whatever she expresses a will to do. Put simply, the subject can do anything that she truly wants to do on a basal psychological level as long as she is conscious. Fortunately, she only seems to be able to affect herself and her immediate surroundings; therefore, "If she can see it, she can change it." It would not be the most prudent course of action, however, to try to test how powerful she can be. She seems to be able to create and affect living matter; for example, when a D-class personnel accidentally caused her harm, she simply wished him away. Fortunately, when the subject was made to feel guilty for what she had done, she wished him back. SCP-239's self-preservation instinct makes her virtually invincible while she is conscious. Subject's skin can not be punctured by anything except SCP-148. As a method of controlling the subject's ability, she has been told that she is a witch. This, besides improving morale greatly, makes her believe that she is unable to use her abilities outside of a pre-approved list of "spells" given to her by the SCP Foundation. This will hopefully prevent any and all attempted escapes. However, the subject is to be kept calm at all times to prevent any subconscious wish of harm to herself or others. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | 1-B Name: SCP-239, "The Witch Child", Sigurrós Stefánsdóttir, The Star-Eyed Child, The Woman With Stars In Her Eyes Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female Age: 8 | Irrelevent (Exists in a place where time has no meaning and an endless amount of eternities can pass in an instant) Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive higher-dimensional beings to near perfection with "Spirit-Sight", and can sense powerful reality warpers ), Radiation Manipulation, Can break down matter on a subatomic level, Reality Warping, Invulnerability (Via Reality Warping), Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Flight (Via Telekinesis), Teleportation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Can create Ways to other places and higher dimensions, Dream Manipulation, Can create an astral projection of herself should she be rendered unconscious, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Creation, Law Manipulation, Can force nonexistent beings into existence, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Resisted attacks from the Neverwere, which can attack on the mental, physical, and spiritual planes simultaneously, and temporarily overpowered it in a mental battle) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Matched the Neverwere in a battle of reality warping and resisted, countered, and reversed several of its attacks, such as when she brought the world back into existence after the Neverwere erased it, though this was due more to her proficiency with her powers rather than overpowering the Neverwere) | Hyperverse level (Has significantly more knowledge of and control over her powers due to receiving training from SCP-343, extremely casually recreated the universe) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Able to move in a void where time had long since become nonexistent) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Hyperversal | Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level | Hyperverse level Stamina: Average, High with her Foci (Without her Foci, SCP-239's stamina will drain relatively quickly with constant use of her powers. However, with her Foci she can use her powers for an extended period of time without tiring) | Limitless Range: Hyperversal | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: A "Spell Book" (Though she doesn't always carry it nor does she require it to use her powers), Foci (Objects used to anchor and stabilize her powers) | None notable Intelligence: High (Despite usually acting like an 8-year old child, SCP-239 is actually extremely skilled with her powers, being able to best a Neverwere in both a battle of reality-bending and mental power, Determined a method of making a Neverwere real, which by all laws of the universe is impossible) | Omniscient (Has complete knowledge of everything there is to know, everything it is impossible to know, and everything that has never and will never exist to be known) Weaknesses: Can sometimes be Naïve, Anomalous materials such as SCP-148, which specifically blocks high-level extrasensory abilities, can nullify her powers, Needs her Foci to anchor her mind to, otherwise her powers will quickly deteriorate her stamina | None notable Key: Base | Full Potential Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Kids Category:Radiation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniscient Beings